


Trust

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Single Parent Derick Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: When Valery said he had someone he wanted Kirill to meet over summer break, Kirill was ecstatic.He's spent nearly all his life taking care of Kirill, and Kirill's grateful beyond words, but he wants more than anything for Valery to do something for himself- to have something, someone, other than Kirill that he’s passionate about.Kirill can't stop imagining what kind of person Valery might have found on his drive home, excitement bubbling higher and higher, each idea better than the next-But absolutely nothing could have prepared him for the Alpha Valery introduced him to.
Relationships: Derick Ross/Valery Vrubel, Doug Billingham & Derick Ross
Kudos: 3





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, hello!! It's been so long since I've posted anything for ValDer, let alone the DD fandom, but I've been sitting on these 3 works for over a year now and I need to share them!!
> 
> These were originally supposed to be for a fanzine, but with all the delays over the last year, I'm not sure if the Zine is ever going to be produced, and I haven't had any updates in quite a while.  
> (If the Zine is still expected to be produced and my posting these causes problems in any way, I apologize! Just let me know!)
> 
> But for now: Please enjoy!

When Valery said he had someone he wanted Kirill to meet over summer break, Kirill was  _ ecstatic. _

Valery had never introduced him to anyone before. He doesn’t think Valery has ever even  _ dated _ before, and he honestly wasn't sure Valery would  _ ever _ find anyone. After their parents died, they moved in with their grandfather, but the man wasn't in the best of health, so Valery stepped in and did most of the caretaking, even going so far as to quit school and work so he could afford to send Kirill to the best schools possible. Kirill really isn't sure what he would have done without Valery after their grandfather died as well.

They're the only two left, but far from wanting to monopolize his brother's affections, he's always wanted Valery to find someone he could love. He's spent nearly all his life taking care of Kirill, and he’s grateful beyond words, but he wants more than anything for Valery to do something for himself- to have something,  _ someone,  _ other than Kirill that he’s passionate about. 

Kirill can't stop imagining what kind of person Valery might have found on his drive home, excitement bubbling higher and higher, each idea better than the next-

But absolutely  _ nothing _ could have prepared him for the Alpha Valery introduced him to.

\---

"Welcome home!" Valery cries, crushing Kirill to his chest. Kirill laughs and hugs back just as tightly and Valery's cheeks hurt from smiling so wide. "How was the drive? Have you eaten?"

"It was good! The traffic wasn't bad, so I stopped and had lunch on the drive- more importantly-" Kirill pulls away to leer at his older brother, "where are they?"

"Who?" Valery asks innocently. Kirill scoffs and adjusts the strap of his duffle bag as Valery steps aside to let him further into the house.

"Don't tease me. You said there was someone that you were  _ dying _ for me to meet-"

"I never said all that," Valery laughs, following Kirill up the stairs to his old bedroom. 

"Semantics!" Kirill waves him off. Valery rolls his eyes. "My point is- I'm here now!" He throws the duffel bag onto his bed with a wide smile and holds his arms out wide. "Let's meet them!" Valery's smile is fond as he leans in Kirill's doorway.

"You're really excited about this, huh?"

"Extremely." Valery laughs at Kirill's bluntness. "I mean, this is the first time you've ever wanted me to meet anyone- you never dated anyone while I was home, and you never mentioned seeing anyone even when I left home. I was starting to think you didn't have any interest in dating or marriage or anything."

"I didn't think I had an interest in it either," Valery's smile turns shy, and Kirill's never seen that expression on his brother's face before. "It was… definitely not planned." He huffs a laugh and Kirill feels excitement bubbling inside him again. 

His guilty pleasure has always been romance fiction.

"Don't work yourself up over it," Valery laughs again, louder this time, and pushes away from the door frame. "They'll be over around six for dinner."

"Six is a little early for dinner, isn't it?" Kirill frowns when he looks at his cell phone, "And that's a whole seven hours away!" He calls after Valery's retreating form.

"It'll be dinner time before you know it!" Valery calls over his shoulder. Kirill sighs and flops back across his bed, lips pursed in an overexaggerated pout. 

What's he supposed to do for  _ seven hours..? _

\---

Valery laughs when Kirill comes skidding to a stop in the kitchen, hair wild from sleep and eyes wide. "I fell asleep!" He cries. 

"I noticed," Valery shakes his head before continuing to dice up the vegetables on the cutting board in front of him.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" Kirill whines, dragging his hands through his hair, trying desperately to make the lilac strands stay down, as he frowns at his reflection on the reflective surface of the toaster.

"You seemed to be sleeping well, though," Valery shrugs, carefully dumping the chunked vegetables into the pot on the stove and giving it a stir before reaching for the meat on the counter. "I figured you could use the rest after finals last week and then the long drive this morning."

"I look like a wreck now though," Kirill drags his hands over his face and Valery laughs again.

"There's plenty of time to shower before they get here. Go wash the drool off your face at least," he waves Kirill off, grinning to himself when Kirill puffs his cheeks out and whirls around on his toes to storm out, just like he used to when they were kids. "Some things never change," he murmurs to himself, smiling softly as he finishes adding the small chunks of meat to the pot.

In all honesty, he's more than a little nervous about tonight. 

He hasn't told Kirill  _ anything _ about the Alpha who has been courting him, and now he worries it may come back to bite him in the ass. 

To be fair, he never even expected things to get this far when they first met. It was just supposed to be one drink, and then that turned into coffee and brunch, and meeting him at the shop for lunch, and having movie nights together. He didn't think he'd ever fall so in love with someone like Derick, but really, Derick is unlike any other Alpha he's ever met. Of  _ course _ he would fall head over heels for him.

Valery frowns when he hears someone knock at the door and peers around the end of the counter to look at the front door. Derick? A glance at the clock tells him that it's only 5:30 and Valery rolls his eyes, smile fond. Of course Derick would show up early.

He wipes his hands off on the dish towel beside the stove before heading to the front door. He blinks, surprised, when he finds a huge bouquet of violet and indigo flowers in Derick’s arms. “Derick,” he laughs, taking the bouquet from the grinning Alpha, “what am I supposed to do with all of  _ these?” _

“Anything you want with them, I guess,” Derick laughs, stepping up to kiss Valery’s cheek. “You have a beautiful vase in the kitchen-”

“It’s still full of  _ yesterday’s _ flowers!” 

“...I guess next time, I’ll bring a vase instead.” Derick shrugs and Valery laughs again, taking the older man’s hand to lead him in. “Is your brother here yet?”

“He’s showering upstairs,” Valery drops Derick’s hand as he squats down to rummage through the cabinet under the sink. “I think this is the last vase I have,” he giggles. 

“No more flowers for a week, got it.” Valery shakes his head, still smiling, as he pulls out the pink tinted vase in the back of the cabinet. Valery won't  _ really _ complain, even if he ends up with a vase full in every room, because he  _ loves _ when Derick brings him flowers, and they always brighten up the room so much. 

Derick is stirring the pot of curry on the stove when Valery comes back from setting the vase of flowers on the dining room table. "If I had known you weren't bringing Pat I would have made something more sophisticated than curry." He leans against the counter, watching as Derick sneaks a taste of the simmering liquid.

"Mmm, but I love your curry," he assures. "Doug is taking her on a "date" tonight, to dinner and a movie." Derick continues, moving to stand in front of Valery. The younger man laughs and wraps his arms loosely around Derick's waist, savoring the feeling of Derick's broad chest against his and strong arms that fall around his shoulders.

"That sounds  _ adorable.  _ I hope you took pictures before they left the house."

"Of course I did," Valery can feel Derick's laugh beneath his cheek and he  _ loves _ these moments. "I'll have to send them to you. She wore her princess tiara,  _ again, _ and-"

"Hey Val, where is your-  _ oh! _ Oh my bad!" Valery lifts his head off Derick's shoulder and finds Kirill standing in the entry to the kitchen, wrapped in a large pink bath towel with his hair pulled up into a smaller yellow towel atop his head. Derick hurriedly pulls his arms away from Valery and covers his eyes as he turns his back to the youngest Omega.

_ "Sorry!" _ He calls from behind his hands, and Valery can't help but laugh, because they both look so flustered and embarrassed-

"What did you need, Kirill?"

"Ah," he shifts, clutching the towel tighter around his body, "hair dryer? I didn't bring mine, so-"

"It's in the downstairs bathroom!" Valery pushes away from the counter, "I can go and-" 

"No no! It's fine!" Kirill assures, already backing away, "You just  _ stay there!" _ He points at Derick, making it perfectly clear where he thinks Valery needs to stay, "I'll be ten minutes! Tops! And then I'll be right back!" He cries. Valery rolls his eyes as he turns to stir the pot of curry once more.

"You can look, now," he tells Derick.

"Are you sure?" The older man hedges. "Maybe I should have waited until six."

"It's fine," Valery laughs, turning off the burner, "Kirill is…  _ Kirill." _

"That sounds promising," Derick laughs, moving to the dishes cabinet. "Should I set the table?"

"If you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

\---

"Kirill, this is Derick, my boyfriend. Derick, this is Kirill, my little brother." Kirill grins as Valery finally formally introduces them. Valery and Derick had been placing the last of the dishes on the table when he came downstairs- fully dressed this time. 

"It's nice to finally meet you!" Derick's smile is wide as he slides into the seat beside Valery. "Val talks about you all the time!"

"I wish I could say the same," Kirill whispers under his breath, shooting Valery a look. Valery ignores it, of course. "So Derick! Tell me about yourself!"

"Oof," Derick laughs, looking a little nervous now, "we're just jumping right into it, huh?" He sets his spoon back down on the table. "Well, my name is Derick- but uh, you obviously know that," he laughs, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. Kirill laughs as well.

"I do. What do you do for a living, Derick?" He tries instead. Maybe direct questioning would be less intimidating?

"Actually, I'm currently a bar owner," Derick smiles, "I used to work for a detective agency, but after a near death experience, I decided to find something less… intense?" Kirill nods, mouth full of rice. "Valery tells me that you're interested in becoming a police officer as well?"

"I am!" Kirill takes a quick sip of water. "I'm taking Criminal Justice courses in college right now, along with Forensic Studies." 

"Ahh," Derick's smile widens, "the forensic stuff has advanced so much since I was in college! The forensic specialist at our office was always so excited about new developments and the new machinery."

"Dr. Apple, right?" Derick nods and Valery smiles. "How is he? He comes by the bar occasionally, right."

"He's doing well. Everyone stopped by last weekend to celebrate Kay officially joining the team. They missed you, though." Derick nudges Valery's shoulder with his own and Kirill is nearly bursting with excitement. Valery's fond smiles, Derick's expression when he watches Valery do anything-

They're  _ so in love _ and it's  _ adorable. _

They talk for awhile about Derick's ex-coworkers, who he's still good friends with, and about Kirill's school schedule and subjects. Conversation flows easily, and Kirill hadn't noticed how nervous he actually was about meeting Valery's boyfriend until now that the nerves have mostly settled.

"How long have you two been going out?" Kirill asks when the conversation across the table lulls. Derick hums, face scrunching as he thinks.

"A little over a year now, I think?" He looks to Valery for confirmation and the Omega nods.

_ "A year? _ A whole  _ year?" _ Kirill can't believe that Valery kept this a secret from him for an  _ entire year!  _ Valery can scarcely keep Kirill's Christmas gifts a secret for  _ two weeks- _ how did he not notice his brother was  _ dating _ someone?!

"It doesn't really feel like that long though," Derick laughs, completely unaware of Kirill's inner turmoil. "It feels like just last week."

"You always say that," Valery murmurs, smiling fondly at his nearly empty plate.

"And I always mean it," Derick's hand disappears under the table, and so does Valery's, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they're  _ holding hands _ under the table.

"You two are disgustingly  _ adorable," _ Kirill blurts, startling the couple. "I literally can't see any reason for you to not have told me about this  _ amazing _ guy you're seeing!"

_ "Kirill!" _ Valery chastises, but with his cheeks so pink, it doesn't have any effect on Kirill. Derick is smiling sheepishly, his own face a beet red.

"Ah- I think that's a compliment-" The front door opens, making all three pause.

"Daaaddy~! Vaaaaleryyyy~! Me and Uncle Doug brought cake!" A young girl calls into the house. Derick sighs as Valery rises from the table, stacking up the empty dishes with a smile. Kirill is more than a little confused when a young girl comes barreling into the dining room, skidding to a halt in her bright yellow stockings and pink dress. "It's chocolate!" She announces with a grin.

"I bet it is," Derick laughs, scooping the young girl up for a hug. Another Alpha is coming into the dining room now, a small cake box in one hand and a plastic pink tiara in the other. "Doug, you can't just enter people's homes without knocking." Derick chastises him. Doug scoffs as he sets the cake box onto the table.

"I've been coming here for nearly two years now and I have literally  _ never _ knocked before I entered."

"Whether you knock or not, it's always good to see you, Doug," Valery sets a small stack of forks and plates onto the table and motions to the chair beside Derick. 

"I couldn't-"

"We don't mind!" Valery is already sitting down in the empty seat beside Kirill and pulling the box away from the little girl across the table. "Cake tastes better when more people eat it, right Pat?" 

"Right!" The girl cheers. Doug can't seem to argue with that and takes his seat beside Derick with a small smile. Valery begins cutting and serving cake while Pat and Doug tell Derick every detail of their evening so far, and Kirill is lost at this point. 

"Ah, I'm sorry," Derick says once Pat is digging into her slice of cake, "this is my daughter Patricia, and my best friend Doug. He helps me with Pat while I'm working. Say hi, Pat." Derick nudges the girl. Patricia grins, chocolate frosting already smudging her cheek.

"Hi!"

"Oh," Kirill says weakly, staring at Patricia. "That's- that's cool."

"How was the movie, Patricia?" Valery asks, giving Kirill time to try and wrap his head around the bombshell that just got dropped on him.

Derick has a  _ kid? _

\---

Kirill volunteers to start on the dishes while Valery walks Derick, Doug, and Patricia out. While Doug walks Patricia to the car, Derick pauses on the front steps, gnawing his bottom lip anxiously.

"It was too much, wasn't it?" He asks quietly, "Having Patricia here- he seemed-"

"No," Valery takes Derick's hand in both of his, giving him a reassuring smile. "No, it wasn't too much. Kirill… was probably shocked, for sure but, he'll be alright."

"Still…"

"Kirill is important to me," Valery leans in to brush their noses together, reveling in the red that rushes to Derick's cheeks, "but so are you and Pat. I want this to work." Derick's hands come up to cup Valery's cheeks, thumbs rubbing over soft cheekbones.

"I do too."

They both startle when the car horn blares and Derick turns to shout at Doug over his shoulder _ "I'm coming!!" _

Valery laughs and presses a quick kiss to Derick's lips before stepping back and waving at Patricia and Doug, already buckled in and staring at them.

"I'll see you at lunch tomorrow!" Valery calls as Derick rounds the car, climbing into the passenger side. He waits until the car is out of sight before letting his smile fall with a heavy sigh.

"Here we go," he mumbles to himself as he heads back inside, preparing for the worst.

\---

"So?" Valery hedges, leaning against the counter beside the sink, "What did you think?"

"What did I think?" Kirill repeats, staring at the pot in his hand. Valery nods, waiting patiently for Kirill to gather his thoughts. "I think his daughter is  _ half my age." _ Kirill tosses the sponge into the sink and Valery sighs. "I don't think I ever even asked- how old  _ is _ Derick?"

"He's 37." Kirill chokes.

"Thirty sev-  _ Valery!" _ He cries, eyes wide, "That's almost  _ twice _ my age! How did you even meet him?!"

"Not long after you left for college, Doug brought Patricia into the clinic one night," Valery nudges Kirill out of the way and takes over rinsing off the soapy dishes. "She was running a high fever, vomiting- it was food poisoning. Doug had no idea what to do, and Derick can't answer his phone when he's behind the bar; Doug wanted to go to the bar and tell him, but he didn't want to leave Pat at the clinic alone, so he ended up just calling Derick every hour from her bedside." 

Valery passes Kirill a wet plate and the younger takes it wordlessly.

"I was the night nurse. Derick came flying into the clinic at four am, crying and absolutely terrified because Pat had never really been sick before, other than small colds; I can't even tell you how shocked I was to see this huge Alpha just all out bawling in the lobby," Valery's lips quirk up in a small smile. "Pat ended up staying for a few days, and Derick and Doug took turns staying with her. You were in and out of the hospital a few times at her age, too, so I know how boring and scary it must have been for all of them. I brought coloring books and movies and tried to make the days a little easier for everyone. After Pat left the hospital, Derick and I went out for coffee and…" he shrugs. "Ended up dating for a year."

Kirill is still silent even as Valery passes him the last plate and turns off the faucet.

"Derick… Derick is a good man. I'm not asking you to be okay with it right away just… just give him a chance, please?" Valery implores. "Don't make snap judgements, just- just get to know him this week, alright?"

"Alright." Kirill answers quietly, stretching onto tiptoes to slide the dried plate into the cabinet. "I trust you… if you say he's a good guy…" Kirill shrugs, smile forced, "I'm sure he is."

\---

Kirill wasn't lying when he said he was sure Derick was a good guy. 

Valery  _ is _ a good judge of character, and Derick  _ seemed _ every bit like a caring, doting Alpha, but Kirill  _ still _ doesn't like the idea of Valery seeing someone twelve years older- someone who already has a  _ child!  _ Valery is still barely 25! He's never dated anyone before, his own age or otherwise- how would the older Omega know if he's being manipulated?? Strung along?? Used?? 

Kirill doesn't want to think of Derick that way, but he's seen a lot in the past few years at school- both in class as simulations and in real life experience. Just because they seem nice on the surface, it doesn't mean they're nice underneath. 

Derick already having a daughter brings up another set of questions and potential problems: where's her mother?? What if she decides one day that she wants Derick back?? That she wants  _ Patricia _ back?? What if she and Derick were  _ bonded?! _

Unlike marriages, that stuff's  _ permanent!! _

But Valery seemed so  _ desperate _ for Kirill to get to know Derick- to at least give him a  _ chance _ and though Kirill wants to tell Valery  _ all _ of his concerns and ask the  _ nine thousand questions _ that are currently keeping him awake,  _ he can't. _ He keeps imagining the stupid, love struck grin on Derick's face every time he looked at Valery, and the soft, fond smiles Valery kept shooting Derick, and the way they just seemed so complete together-

Kirill had wanted this for so long; for Valery to find someone that he wanted Kirill to meet. Someone Valery could focus his affections on, someone that would dote on him and treat him with love and respect. He doesn't know Derick, so he can't say for sure, but he knows Valery better than anyone in the world. Valery loves Derick. 

Valery loves Derick and Kirill doesn't know how to feel about that.

\---

Valery can't focus.

He works the early shift today, meaning he'll get off around lunch, and he's promised to have lunch at the park with Derick and Patricia today. He invited Kirill as well, but he's not sure whether the younger Omega will show up or not, considering how he looked when he went to bed last night.

Kirill doesn't like that Derick is so much older, that much is obvious. He also probably doesn't like that he has a child as well, but that's how it is. Valery loves them, though, and if Kirill really loves him, he'll come around. Valery just has to be patient.

But it still doesn't stop him from being anxious about the whole situation.

\---

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Doug drawls, eyebrows raised and chin resting in the palm of his hand. Derick sighs as he slides Patricia's box of milk closer while she eats.

"Because Kirill might be coming too," he pokes at the sausage links in the bento box in front of him with his fork, distracted. 

"Are you telling me you're afraid of some twenty year old Omega brat?" Doug scoffs, an amused smile working its way across his lips. "Derick, you're twice his size."

"Size and secondary gender have nothing to do with it!" Derick cries.

"I'm full!" Patricia closes the lid on her empty bento box and pushes it into the center of the picnic table. "Can I go play now?"

"Sure!" Derick smiles as he tucks the bento box into his bag. "Be careful!" he calls, but Patricia is already sprinting towards the swing set.

"I realize I'm bigger and an Alpha," Derick continues, "but that has nothing to do with whether or not Kirill will approve of me. I'm gonna be asking for his brother- I feel like being an Alpha who is twice his size is working against me in this case." He sighs, scrubbing his hands over his face. 

"What if I said it doesn't matter what Kirill thinks of you, as long as Valery wants to bond with you?" Doug waves a french fry at Derick. 

"I would tell you that Valery has literally raised Kirill since they were kids, and they're all the other has left." He pulls his hands away from his face to look Doug in the eye. "I would never ask for Valery to choose me over Kirill. I'd take myself out of the equation before that even became a possibility."

"And that's exactly why Valery would choose you," Doug smiles as he pops the french fry in his mouth.

"Sorry we're late!" Derick startles and looks up to find Valery making his way over, a sleepy Kirill trailing behind him. 

"Not at all!" Derick rises to his feet and Valery doesn't hesitate to hug him, tucking his nose into the curve of Derick's neck like usual. It's not until after he's closed his eyes and nuzzled into Valery's soft lilac hair, inhaling a lungful of mango and pineapple scented shampoo, that he remembers Doug and Kirill are watching them. He pulls his nose away and clears his throat, but the damage is done. Kirill is eyeing him from across the picnic table, the tip of his drinking straw between his pursed lips. 

"Ah-" he rubs the back of his neck as Valery sits down, "I uh- I had Pat help me with the bento today, so it should be fine! Help yourself!" He motions to the large two layered bento in the center of the table with a smile and Valery laughs, unstacking the layers.

"I can tell who rolled the onigiri," he teases, and Derick's face warms.

"They're not perfect, but I'm getting better at it," Derick mumbles sheepishly. Valery's smile makes Derick's heart flutter. 

"You are," he agrees.

"Val! Daddy!" Patricia calls from the swings, "Come push me!!"

\---

"If you keep staring so hard, he'll burst into flames." Kirill inhales sharply and chokes on the sudden burst of iced coffee that hits the back of his throat. He takes the small white napkin Doug offers him as he coughs, ignoring the smug smirk on Doug's face.

"I didn't realize I was that obvious," Kirill mutters once his lungs are free of coffee.

"Painfully," Doug deadpans. Kirill gnaws at the end of his straw again, watching Derick alternate between pushing Patricia and Valery as they swing beside one another.

"Can I…" he purses his lips, second guessing himself, but only for a moment, "can I ask you something?" He sets his cup down and turns to look at Doug. The older Alpha shrugs as he snags one of the baby carrots from Derick's mostly empty bento box.

"I dunno, can you?" 

Kirill scoffs. "You're kind of an ass, aren't you?"

"A little," Doug grins and pops the carrot into his mouth. Kirill sighs, casting a quick glance at his brother and Derick who have now switched places on the swings. It's now or never…

"Where is Patricia's mom?" Doug blinks at Kirill silently, still chewing the baby carrot, and Kirill fists his hand in his hair as he rambles, "Derick is her dad, and it doesn't look like he's  _ bonded _ with anyone before, but not a lot of Alphas would raise a child on their own willingly-" he pauses, tongue flicking out to moisten his lips, "I just wanna know that no one is going to try to cut into this. My brother… he really likes Derick. And I think Derick really likes him. But if Patricia's mom ever came back into the picture and tried to be a part of their lives again, Val- he wouldn't hesitate to step back-"

"Because they're both self-sacrificing dumbasses." Doug dusts his hands off before taking a large drink of his soda. "They were made for each other in that aspect. But, to answer your question, no, there's no one else in the picture. If anyone has a right to be called Patricia's mom, it would probably be me." Kirill startles.

_ "Hah?!" _

"I've changed just as many of her diapers as Derick has, I'll have you know." He stretches his arms above his head, sighing when his back pops. "I've been taking care of her since the night that woman dropped her off at Derick's place; she feels like my kid as well."

Kirill is having trouble processing all this sudden information…

"Then… what are you to Derick?"

"His partner." Doug replies honestly. "We were partners in the detective agency we worked in. After Pat came along, I helped him with her, but there was an ambush one night and Derick was pretty badly injured. He quit the force then, because Pat was only two. He wanted to have more time with her, so he quit the force and became a bartender, because that's something he could do after Pat's already in bed. And what kind of partner would I be if I left him to do it all on his own?" Doug shrugs again.

"Derick is a great guy," Doug murmurs after a long pause. "And that's not just me talking him up because he's my friend. That's me thinking back to all the days Derick came into work on two hours of sleep because the baby that was foisted onto him spontaneously was colicy. The days he goes without sleep after working all night because his daughter wants to go to the movies, or just spend time with him. The fact that it took five dates before he ever even kissed Valery good night." Doug huffs a soft laugh, and Kirill turns to see Valery and Patricia hanging upside down on the jungle gym.

"Derick is a complete mess. He's shy and nerdy, and he can barely cook to save his life, but he's a good man."

_ Yeah, _ Kirill thinks, lips curling up into a soft smile as he watches a Derick cup Valery's cheeks in his large hands and press a quick kiss to the Omega's lips while he hangs upside down,  _ he seems pretty amazing. _

\---

Kirill almost doesn't want to leave home now that summer break is almost over, but he knows he has to. Knowing he has to go back to school doesn't make it any easier to pack his bags, though. The three weeks really just flew by, and Kirill can't even remember what he did for half of those days.

Well. That's a lie.

He spent at least half of those days getting to know Derick and Patricia and, against his better judgement, Doug. He spent his days at the park or at the movies. He taught Patricia how to skip rocks across the lake, and he learned how to mix drinks at Derick's bar. He got to be the tooth fairy when Patricia lost one of her teeth, and it was nerve wracking, but hearing her excitedly tell Valery about the coins she found under her pillow in the morning was worth it.

Kirill didn't think he liked kids, but Pat is pretty cool.

The best part of it all though was probably seeing how happy him getting along with Derick and Pat made Valery. The soft smile he would wear when he thought Kirill wasn't paying attention, the pictures he knows Valery stealthily took. The loving smiles he sent Derick's way when the Alpha wasn't looking.

It's  _ adorable _ and Kirill  _ loves it. _

The kitchen is small but the two of them float about it seamlessly, not stepping on each other's toes or bumping into one another. They're in sync, completely. Two halves of a whole. Looking at them now, with their casual conversation as they cook together, Kirill honestly can't remember why he was so worried in the first place. 

"I'm sorry, Derick," Kirill says suddenly, drawing both Valery and Derick's attention. Derick frowns and grabs a dish towel to dry his hands as he steps away from the cutting board.

"Sorry for what?"

"When I first got here, I misjudged you. Badly." He tugs at the loose thread on his jeans, feeling embarrassed. "I saw how old you were, and that you had a kid and I… I jumped to some pretty bold conclusions, and I'm sorry about that."

"I'm happy to hear that," Derick is smiling when Kirill looks up. "I can understand why you were leery of me. I probably would have been too, if I had been in your shoes!" Derick laughs. "But I'm glad you gave me a chance to prove myself." Kirill smiles as well.

"I am too. So, from now on… please take care of my brother." Derick's eyes widen and Kirill's smile grows. "He always puts on a tough front, and he tries to handle everything by himself. His taste in tv shows is questionable-"

"Hey!"

"But his judge of character is impeccable," Kirill barrels on, ignoring Valery's indignant cry. "He's all I have left, but I've always wanted him to find someone like you. So please-" Kirill's voice cracks and he sniffs, trying to get through this without tears, "be good to him."

Derick's bottom lip is trembling, his eyes wet with tears, and Kirill can feel his own eyes burning with unshed tears, but he doesn't wanna cry about this-

And then Valery is pulling him into a hug and Kirill can't stop the tears, but as long as his face is buried in Valery's shoulder, no one else will see them.

_ "Thank you," _ Valery whispers, sounding close to tears as well. 

"I promise," Derick sniffs, "I'll treasure him. I'll make him the happiest he's ever been." He swears.

And that's really all Kirill can ask for.


End file.
